


Making Wishes

by HeartxOfxStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Birthday Party, Cas makes wishes, Castiel in the Bunker, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, bobby has no patience, silly boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxOfxStone/pseuds/HeartxOfxStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchesters said that Castiel needed a birthday, he didn't quite know what to say. His lifetime spanned millennia. He was formed of stardust and atmosphere by the hands of God. Castiel wasn't born, he was created, not meant to walk alongside God's most favored creation of all. </p><p>Sam told him that it didn't really matter which day he picked, but Castiel thought it did. Humans never got to choose, learning their birthday when they become old enough to understand. </p><p>It didn't make much sense as to why the humans valued birthdays if they couldn't remember them. Cas figured it would be much more enjoyable to celebrate treasured memories and let the birthdays go by silently. </p><p>Dean told him to pick a day that would make him happy, but the only thing Cas could think of when he said that was how his eyes shined with curiosity and amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Wishes

When the Winchesters said that Castiel needed a birthday, he didn't quite know what to say. His lifetime spanned millennia. He was formed of stardust and atmosphere by the hands of God. Castiel wasn't born, he was created, not meant to walk alongside God's most favored creation of all. 

Sam told him that it didn't really matter which day he picked, but Castiel thought it did. Humans never got to choose, learning their birthday when they become old enough to understand. 

It didn't make much sense as to why the humans valued birthdays if they couldn't remember them. Cas figured it would be much more enjoyable to celebrate treasured memories and let the birthdays go by silently. 

Dean told him to pick a day that would make him happy, but the only thing Cas could think of when he said that was how his eyes shined with curiosity and amusement. 

That happened a lot, getting distracted by Dean. He would smile at Cas across the table in the bunker while they were doing research and Cas would feel his heart race. They would sit on the couch and Dean would throw his arm over Cas' shoulder and explain to him just why Richard Armitage was the perfect Thorin Oakenshield, and Cas would just lean close and listen to the flow of Dean's voice. 

Sometimes Cas would sit at the counter as Dean cooked breakfast and he would hear him singing along to the radio under his breath, even though Dean swore he didn't know any Taylor Swift songs. 

What Castiel liked best was when he could watch Dean fight. Admittedly, he would take much more damage to his vessel than necessary to get a good view, but it was worth it. Dean moved unlike any other man he's seen before. 

Years gone by have taught Castiel not to tell Dean these things, but he was elegant, beautiful even. He moved as if danger was unknown to him. Dean was a fluid figure, sliding effortlessly beside any monster and it left Cas breathless.

Dean taught Cas to fight like a human, like him. In his garrison he was a warrior, a weapon. Often times he felt invincible, but when it seemed sure that he would fall to walk life among men as they do every day Dean wanted him to be safe. 

They would dance together as they sparred, meeting each attack with a perfect defense. Dean would huff out a laugh when Cas would get him to the ground, a strong hand pinned to his chest. Sam would knowingly laugh at the two and Dean's ears would turn red before he pushed Cas to the side to start again.

When Castiel thought about Dean it wasn't too hard to pick his own birthday.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were squeezed into a red vinyl booth somewhere near the bunker when he told them.

"September 18th."

The brothers shared a look before looking towards Cas with slightly confused expressions.

"My birthday, it should be September 18th," Cas explained.

Sam smiled at him before asking, "Any reason why?" 

Castiel spared a glance at Dean, whose gaze had moved back to the burger in front of him and stated simply, "It makes me happy."

•••••

There was a knock at his door a little while after he slipped into bed, followed by Dean poking his head in. He came in all the way when Cas gave him a nod and shut the door behind him.

"So why September 18th, Cas? You figure there's gotta be some reason right," Dean asked, coming to sit on the edge of Cas' bed.

Cas took a moment to look at him, and watched his neck turn red under the attention before satisfying him with an answer. 

He held Dean by the shoulders, one hand falling over the pink print he had left all that time ago. It was gentle enough that Castiel could feel the energy flowing between where his hands met soft, white cotton. 

Many years had passed since he first witnessed Dean Winchester, but it wasn't something easily forgotten.

"It is one of the most treasured days in my existence," Castiel answered vaguely, with a small smile on his face. "Now, I may not require sleep, but you do."

He gave Dean a little push to get him off the bed, and went to get up to let him out only to be stopped by a hand in his hair pushing him back down.

"Stay here," Dean laughed, and walked out of the room. "'Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

•••••

Dean sat up thinking about what Cas said for longer than he would ever admit. There was no way that Cas picked a date that had anything to do with the Winchesters, with himself. His life was filled with countless other amazing experiences. He watched as man built the pyramids, and the coliseum. He saw the rise and fall of numerous empires. He walked the gardens of Babylon. His memories began before humanity had a semblance of keeping time. Surely one of those meant more than befriending the righteous man and his demon fed brother.

What seemed to get to him the most was the way Cas had held him. He felt like there was a purpose to it.

Dean was quite sensitive about people touching his shoulders now that the print was there. It was weird for Dean to feel that something like his shoulder was an intimate place on his body, but he couldn't call it anything else. It was usually easy to forget about, but when someone would brush up against him it would send a shiver down his spine.

Sometimes it was Sam. He would slap Dean on the shoulder or cuff him on the arm as he walked by, only to stop and watch Dean as if he were a wild animal about to flee. Sam knew he didn't react like that on purpose, but he couldn't help but feel bad when it happened.

When Cas touches Dean it feels like everything settles around him, that everything calms. When his hand covered the mark Dean had to keep his body from going completely slack in pleasure. The angel said they shared a profound bond, and he didn't know what that meant for Cas, but he had a pretty solid idea of what it meant for him. 

It was wanting to kiss that sleepy smile off his face when Dean showed off while cooking breakfast, ruddy cheeks and heaving breaths after a fight, the tender sound of the piano playing in the next room. It was how Cas never once doubted him, placed all of his unending faith in a single being. 

Dean danced his fingertips over the raised flesh of his arm, feeling the shadowed warmth of the angel's touch.

It was how, with Cas, Dean was never alone.

•••••

**September 18th**

Charlie and Bobby both showed up to celebrate Cas' birthday. Sam insisted on putting up small decorations and getting a huge cake that would probably leave leftovers for a week. 

It didn't take long for Bobby to start telling Charlie plenty of ridiculous stories involving the three sat with them in the den.

"And when Dean got back he was buck na-"

"Okay, Bobby! I think that's enough of that one let's move on," Dean interrupted with a fierce blush on his cheeks.

Bobby contemplated continuing merely to see what Dean would try to do to stop him, but decide on mercy just this once. He took a moment to think and came up with a more appropriate story, but was forced wait when Sam came out with a two-tiered, blue birthday cake with a sparkling candle on top.

Once the small group finished singing to Cas, Sam laughed a little.

"I wasn't sure how many candles to put so I just put one since it's your first birthday with us."

Cas looked up at him with a smile, before looking back to the cake, a little confused as to what was supposed to happen next.

"Blow out the candle, man," Dean beamed, "you have to make a wish, and it has to be a good one!"

Cas nodded, understanding now and closed his eyes. When he blew out the candle he allowed himself to dream. He often would push away ideas of quiet mornings and slow kisses with Dean, but he couldn't think of a better wish to ask for than that.

•••••

Charlie and Sam had apparently purchased a children’s party set of pin the tail on the donkey, and were well on their way to sending Cas down a path of confusion he would never return from. Dean had sat back, volunteering to do the dishes back in the kitchen, needing to clear his head.

Bobby joined him somewhere between cleaning the cake plate and the pile of forks, remaining silent for a while until he said, "that boy you've got there is right sentimental, son."

Dean turned to look at him, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

“Who, Cas?”

“No, Dean, the other former angel that chooses to spend every waking moment they can with you,” Bobby quipped. “I’ve taught you better than to be this ignorant, especially when it comes to the people you love.”

At the final word, Dean nearly had the last dish slip out of his hands. It wasn’t like Bobby had implied anything with what he had said, but he wasn’t used to the emotion coming from him where he was usually so gruff. 

“I’m not sure what exactly you’re on about, and I don’t know that I like it either,” Dean noted.

If Bobby had a full head of hair, he would be ripping it out. “Tell me what today is, kid.”

Dean had turned to face Bobby at this point, resting his hands on the counter, still not quite grasping what was supposed to come from this conversation. He expected confusing statements from people like Cas and Sam. To Dean there wasn’t much to think about. It was Cas’ birthday. When he tried to ask him why he picked the day, Cas didn’t want to hear it.

“I don’t know, Bobby. Why is this such a big deal anyways?”

“Dammit Dean! It’s your goddamn anniversary, ya idjit. Your feathered friend saved you from hell, put you back together, and you don’t even remember when he did it.”

“Shit.” The short sound of realization was followed by Dean banging his head on the counter. He couldn’t believe that of all the things that crossed his mind, this wasn’t one of them. It changed everything. He lifted his head and looked at Bobby with wide eyes filled with nervous energy.

“Why didn’t I know?” Dean asked, voice meek, “I should know that. God, how did I miss it?”

“Son, these aren’t questions for me. I think you know what you have to do.” 

Bobby dismissed him with a quick flick of the wrist, hoping that Dean would finally get things set straight.

•••••

“I’d hate to interrupt this riveting game, but can I borrow the birthday boy?” 

All three of them looked towards the sound of Dean’s voice, including a blindfolded Charlie. He could feel the back of his neck getting hot at the attention he received. Cas nodded at him, saying that the two could hopefully survive without him for at least a little while. 

Cas trailed behind Dean until they reached the older Winchester’s room, where they went inside and sat side by side on the bed. 

They sat in silence for a long moment before Cas shifted to look at Dean and asked him what was going on.

“Remember when I asked you about how you picked your birthday? Maybe you don’t, but uh,” he cleared his throat to buy himself even a half second of time, “I do, and you wouldn’t tell me why. So, if it’s not too much, I wanted to ask you again.”

Dean felt weak. He had conquered possession, killed thousands of monsters, and stopped an apocalypse with his brother by his side, but even after all of that Castiel still left him powerless. It was uncomfortable, unexplored. His whole life had been about strength and somehow Cas stripped him of it every time. He was aware of the _profound bond_ they had, but this was so much more. Frankly, Dean was terrified. 

“Dean.”

“Cas, please, I just- I need to know.” Dean was near pleading, desperate to finally have something good.

“When I saw your soul, I was afraid. I thought about how I must have been mistaken for someone else that deserved the task of saving the Righteous Man. There was no way that I could be responsible for the healing the purest piece of humanity I had ever seen. I was afraid, and intimidated, but I couldn’t keep myself from trying. I know you, Dean. I have held the very essence of your existence in the palm of my hand, and left my mark on your skin. I raised you from perdition on September 18th, and I have never been the same since the moment I saw your complete visage in that barn. Everything I do, everything I am, is for you. Dean Winchester.” 

When Dean met his eyes, Cas was worried he had said too much, that maybe that wasn’t what Dean wanted to hear. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, “please.”

“Can I tell you my wish, Dean?” Cas asked with care, placing a light hand atop the hunter’s.

Cas’ hand was warm. It never used to be, but somehow it felt the same as when he used to heal him. He turned his hand to link their fingers together, before giving them a light squeeze.

“That’s for you buddy, it might not come true if you tell me.”

The former angel huffed a quick laugh, “Somehow, I think it’ll all turn out okay.”

“I wished for early mornings and homemade breakfasts. I wished for happiness, and-” He stopped to collect himself, still not quite used to a fast-paced heart beat, and ruddy cheeks. “I wished for a warm bed, and someone that I can call home.”

The two had grown closer together. Cas could feel the warmth radiating off of Dean's body, and a soft exhale against his lips. Blue eyes, met green and a small sound of need escaped Dean before he sealed their lips together.

Cas gasped, surprised at the feeling of Dean against him. The kiss was soft and slow, and Dean felt as if they had all the time in the world. 

When they pulled apart, Cas smiled, resting his forehead against Dean’s. 

“That was the last part of my wish,” he laughed, never expecting to have something like this.

Dean pressed another short kiss to his lips. “I think I could help you with the rest of that, Cas. If you’d let me.”

“I can't think of anything I would like more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love feedback so feel free to drop me a comment and [come say hi on Tumblr!!](http://www.hisvoicebrokemyheart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
